


Jeeves & Wooster's Day

by Rokikurama



Category: Jeeves & Wooster
Genre: Disney Songs, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid, Oo de lally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokikurama/pseuds/Rokikurama
Summary: This feels like the series to me - fun adventures and, through it all, people together. You can certainly read it as pre-slash, but the content as such is gen. Song is "Oo De Lally" from Disney's Robin Hood.The first vid I ever made - thought I should start porting things





	Jeeves & Wooster's Day

[Jeeves and Wooster's Day](https://vimeo.com/85123532) from [Rokikurama](https://vimeo.com/rokikurama) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
